deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/Legolas Thranduilion vs Sebastian Vael
Legolas: Prince of Mirkwood and a Master Archer who joins The Fellowship and embarks on the journey to destroy the One Ring and fights alongside Aragorn and Gimli after The Fellowship was broken. Vs. Sebastian: Once a Prince of Starkhaven who is now the only surviving heir after his family is murdered and receives help from Hawke to exact revenge on those who killed his family It's the Battle of the Master Archers but... WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! legolas_fangornforest.jpg|Legolas 485px-LEGOLAS12.jpg|Elvish long-knive Galadhrim_bow.JPG|Bow of Galadrim legolas17.jpg|Legolas firing 2 Arrows draft_lens6535631module52689992photo_1250775088legolas-knives.jpg|Legolas's Armor w/chainmail DragonAge2 2011-03-16 15-07-43-80.jpg|Sebastian Vael 449px-Spider's_heart.jpg|Spider's Heart Daggers 196px-Starkhaven_Longbow.jpg|Starkhaven Longbow 143dzjp.jpg.png|Sebastian's Armor X-Factors Legolas-Sebastian 90 Training 87 Edge Legolas: Sebastain had training but his parents thought that he was going to be a disgrace to the family name and so they exiled him and he became part of the Chantry and the Chantry is a Church so he didn't have any fighting training. Legolas had full time training especially with the bow and arrow 91 Combat Experience 93 Edge Sebastian: Legolas has a lot of experience sepecially when counting him taking down the Cave Troll with help especially taking out a Mumikil by himself. Sebastian has fought both men and monsters fighting against the people who murdered his family and the creatures like darkspawn or even a high dragon with Hawk's help. 100 Master Archery 93 Edge Legolas: Legolas is the master Archer when you look at all the things he has done with it. He has killed a lot of Sauron's minions just with his bow and arrow and can fire 2 arrows at the same time and use it even in close range. Sebastian is good and very accurate but can only fire 1 arrow at a time. My Edge goes to Legolas. While Sebastain has a lot of Combat Experience Legolas's archery skill and better training might win the day. Voting has ended and Legolas has won (4-1) The Battle Sebastian: ''' '''Legolas: After the death of Alistair all the countries of Thedas decide to avenge the death and sail to Middle-Earth and begin a war with the people of Middle-Earth. Sebastian Vael has hired 4 mercenaries to assist him and they decide to scout out Middle-Earth. While they are scouting in a forest known as Mirkwood unknown to them they have entered the forest of the Prince elf Legolas. Legolas with the elf sight sees them and brings 4 Mirkwood elves with him to confront them. Legolas finds Sebastian and the mercenaries and orders his elves into position to ambush them and loads an arrow into the Bow of Galadrim. Without warning one of Sebastian's mercenaries goes down with a arrow stuck in his neck . Sebastian and the mercenaries turn and see Legolas and the Mirkwood elves on the hillside and take out their bows and arrows with Sebastian taking out his Starkhaven longbow and they begin firing their arrows with Sebastian scoring a hit on a Mirkwood elf hiding behind a tree . Legolas takes out his elvish long-knives and orders the elves to charge and so they also take out their elvish swords. Sebastain sees this and takes out his Spider Heart daggers with the mercenaries taking out their swords and they charge to. 2 mercenaries charge at Legolas and Legolas uses his dual elvish long knives to parry their strikes and then stab both of them at the same time . A Mirkwood elf charges at Sebastian and Sebastian is able to duck under a slash from the elf and then stab him in the back with both daggers . Sebastian's last mercenary is able to hold off the last 2 elves and stabs 1 right through the stomach with his sword but while pulling his sword out the last mirkwood elf stabs the mercenary through the back . Both Legolas and the last elf charge at Sebastian and Sebastian takes out his Starkhaven longbow and fires hitting the last elf in the heart . While trying to get another arrow into the longbow Legolas quickly moves in and uses his knives to destroy the longbow and so Sebastian quickly takes out his Spider Heart daggers and the two engage. Legolas tries to slash and stab Sebastian but his armor holds meanwhile Sebastian is able to stab Legolas through his chainmail armor on the right hip. Legolas yells in pain and kicks Sebastian back and starts running and Sebastian gets up and chases after him. While running Legolas takes out the Bow of Galadrim and learns that Sebastians right arm is not protected aims and fires hitting Sebastians right arm making him drop one of his daggers and Sebastian still charges. Legolas quickly acts pulling back 3 arrows which stuns Sebastian as he has never seen that and Legolas releases. 1 arrow hits his armor bouncing off but the other 2 arroww gets lucky hitting Sebastian on his forehead and right between the eyes . The Prince of Starkhaven falls down dead, Legolas moves in to make sure he is dead and yells in victory "For Mirkwood!!!!!!" Winner:Legolas Battle won out of 5,000 Legolas/Sebastian 2,689 - 2,311 53.90% - 46.10% Weapon Effectivness Stats Elvish Long Knives 35% - 65% Spider Heart Daggers Bow of Galadrim 90% - 10% Starkhaven Longbow Experts Opinion: While Sebastian dominated in close range and armor the deciding factor was Legolas's incredible Mastery of Archery. He was famous for being able to fire 2-3 arrows at the same time which actually has a surprise factor considering Sebastian from where he comes from no one can do that. Also that he was able to aim and hit 99.9% of the time at the locations not protected by armor even hitting moving targets with pinpoint accuracy. The deciding X-Factors were Legolas's better training and superior Master of Archery. My next battle will be Gimli vs Oghren Category:Blog posts